Everything comes with a price
by Lady Mermaid
Summary: Ariel se da cuenta que todo en la vida tiene un precio, ya sea bueno o malo pero este precio ha de ser pagado, porque de lo contrario no pasaría nada bueno de no cumplirlo. Este fic participa en el reto "Personajes de cuento" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"


Hola hola aquí traigo un fic nuevo para otro concurso jeje espero que les guste los _reviews_ son bien recibidos. Y nuevamente Paty4hale fue mi fuente de inspiración jajaja

Pido de antemano disculpas por si algunas palabras le faltan todavía estoy trabajando en eso y a todos los que me hicieron reviews en fics pasados, tome sus consejos e intente no cometerlos esta vez (y espero que sea así)

Once upon a time y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero el cambio y giro de la trama es creado por mí.

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Personajes de cuento" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"_**

* * *

La vida no puede ser mejor, ahora tengo todas las aventuras que he deseado, los sueños y amigos que jamás creí tener. Todo es perfecto sigo siendo sirena, pero con la ventaja de seguir viniendo a la superficie y ser humana siempre y cuando no me caiga agua, de lo contrario me saldrá la cola hasta que estuviese seca; mi padre no se ha enterado de esto, siempre cree que me voy de expedición todo el día o varios días, cuando en realidad estoy en la superficie, socializando con los humanos y hasta tengo un trabajo de algo llamado camarera, realmente no se que implicaba hacer eso pero con caminar era más que suficiente y eso es lo que hacen; cada vez que salgo del trabajo siempre veo a dos chicas sentadas a las fueras cerca del mar hablando, me pareció tan interesante que me acerque a hablarles, ya que no sufro de pena y desde ese momento me hice amiga de ellas. Sencillamente mi vida es perfecta.

Amaneció y me dispuse a volver a mi rutina diaria, pensando en el día que me volví humana gracias a Rumpelstilskin, oí muchas cosas de él cuando me escondía en los arbustos, decían que era malo y que nunca se debía hacer tratos con él, pero él me dio las piernas que tanto desee, ¿cómo podía ser malo si siempre da lo que uno más anhela?, creo que no entenderé a los humanos por completo, pero no todo es perfecto en ellos. Me empecé a dirigir al castillo de Snow, como su castillo está cerca del mar me es más fácil llegar y de todos modos Cenicienta está con ella siempre, así que veo a mis dos grandes amigas juntas, llegue al castillo se secó mi cola y me encamine al castillo, toqué la puerta, entre e hice mi camino hacía el salón del té donde siempre están las chicas, llegue y vi a Snow mirando por la ventana como esperando algo, espero no me viera salir del mar, todavía nadie sabe que soy sirena.

-Hola Snow, vine a visitarte - saludé con una sonrisa mientras entraba a su alcoba.

-Hola Ariel, que sorpresa verte - me devolvió el saludo, pero con una mirada triste. Las sirenas tenemos una buena percepción de los sentimientos, siempre sabemos que les pasa o al menos que sienten para poder ayudarlos.

-Te notó triste, ¿pasa algo? - pregunte

-No es nada grave, sólo que Cenicienta nos contó algo que paso antes de que conociera al príncipe pero jamás nos conto y, ahora necesita de nuestra ayuda - me respondió muy triste.

-Pero ¿qué es lo que pasó exactamente? - pregunte nuevamente.

-Bueno ella hizo un trato con Rumpelstilskin y como cambio pidió su primer hijo, de lo contrario pasaría algo malo a ella por no cumplir su trato, ahora debemos esperar al hada azul para que nos diga que debemos hacer - respondió y yo estaba extrañada, porque Rumpelstilskin no era tan malo y no creo que pidiese algo a cambio de esa magnitud y sobretodo que pudiese quitarle la vida, mejor no diré nada hasta que este seguro de que se hará.

-Nos toca esperar entonces al hada azul - dije sonriendo mientras tocaba el hombro de Snow para tranquilizarla. Me devolvió la sonrisa.

Pasaron ya unas horas y nada que aparecía el hada azul, pero al menos llegó Cenicienta por lo que logramos hacer nuestra típica reunión del té, cosa que logró subirle el ánimo a Snow.

Unas horas más tarde el hada azul hizo acto de presencia, se sentía la tensión en la habitación por saber cuál sería la solución para impedir el cobró de Rumpelstilskin a Cenicienta.

-¿Cuál es la solución? ¿Qué debemos hacer? – pregunta primero Snow y luego Cenicienta.

-Deben conseguir la tinta de calamar, pero la única manera de conseguirla es mediante las sirenas, pero ellos no salen a la superficie y si lo hacen no hablan con nadie. Tienen poderes diferentes a los de las hadas y son los únicos capaces de aplacar al calamar – dijo el Hada Azul.

- Pero… ¿Cómo se ataca o consigue al calamar? – pregunto nerviosa Cenicienta.

-En las profundidades del mar es sumamente grande, la únicamente llegan las sirenas y con su canto calman al calamar para poder serle extraída la tinta. Pero tenemos que conseguir a alguna sirena para esta aventura – dice el Hada Azul resignada.

-¿No puedes hacer nada con tu magia? – pregunta Snow.

-Lastimosamente no, nuestra magia no puede contra un pacto. Recuerden que no podemos romperlos, ni nada, eso ya es juego con el lado oscuro – dijo resignada el Hada Azul. Tras las miles de propuestas de Snow y Cenicienta por intentar buscar una alternativa de conseguir la tinta, yo sólo pensaba en que soy sirena y puedo ayudarlas, pero no quisiera divulgarlo por el hecho de que podrían aprovecharse de mí, más no creo que ellas lo hagan, no son de esa clase de chicas – Pero ¿qué te pidió a cambio Rumpelstilskin por el trato? – pregunte para estar segura de lo que haré, antes de revelar mi secreto.

-Mi primer hijo – respondió con resignación y tristeza Cenicienta mientras tocaba su barriga con sus manos. Creó que con eso es suficiente para ayudarlas, eso espero y no cometer un error.

-Creo que yo puedo ayudarlas – dije temerosa

-No creo Ariel, si conoces sirenas estaría muy bien – dijo sarcásticamente Snow.

-En serio puedo ayudarlos, es que… - una temerosa pausa me invadió - … soy una sirena, sólo que no dije nada por el mismo hecho de ser utilizada por los humanos.

Tanto Cenicienta como Snow abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa, excepto el Hada Azul que parecía saberlo – ¿De verdad lo eres? – Pregunto Snow entre su asombro y Cenicienta sólo estaba inmóvil – Si lo soy, siempre lo he sido pero no me pregunten el ¿cómo? Sólo lo soy, y las ayudare - me limite a responder eso, sin entrar a fondo con el hecho de mi trato con Rumpelstilskin. Y después de decir estas palabras sentí los abrazos de las chicas y creó que esa fue la prueba para saber que ellas no se aprovecharían de mí.

-Bueno ya que acepte ¿cuándo empieza la aventura? – pregunte.

-Podemos hacerlo mañana, quédate con Snow hoy para dirigirnos mañana al mar y así darte las instrucciones de lo que necesitaremos – dijo el Hada Azul.

-¿Qué más se necesitara? – pregunte curiosa, estos humanos si piensan mucho.

-Necesitaremos caracoles, corales y algas – dijo el Hada. Sólo asentí a esto sin preguntar más, ya nos dirá para que usar esto que acaba de pedir.

Snow me llevo a la que va a ser mi alcoba por mi corta estadía, no pude evitar ver que tiene un pequeño balcón, me dirigí a él y allí tenía al mar en todo su esplendor y con una puesta al sol espectacular, siempre he visto el atardecer en el mar pero no se ve así de hermoso como lo estoy viendo, de verdad este momento no puede ser más perfecto.

Amaneció y desperté con el sol entrando por la ventana, abrí las cortinas y suspire por lo encantada que estoy con la superficie. Abrí camino a vestirme, busque un vestido y salí al comedor para desayunar, cuando llegue ya se encontraba Snow tomando una taza de té, le di los buenos días, me senté, me sirvió té y charlamos un rato hasta que llegó Cenicienta, se nos unió a nuestra charla y risas, nos sirvieron el desayuno, terminamos de comer y fuimos al salón de Snow a espera a el Hada Azul con las instrucciones. Tardo un poco en llegar pero llego y nos dispusimos a ir al mar.

-Bueno Ariel, creo que debes saber bien como conseguir la tinta, ¿no? – preguntó el Hada Azul. La respuesta es obvia, soy la princesa del mar.

-Si, claro que se.

-Bueno entonces toma camino y ve, toma este bolso y este envase para que guardes la tinta, recuerda los caracoles, corales y algas – me dijo el Hada.

-Claro que no los olvidare – le dije mientras miraba al mar, tome un respiro y me lance el agua, sentí un cosquilleo en mis piernas e inmediatamente tenía mi cola, la extrañaba pero amaba más las piernas. Me voltee a tomar el bolso y pude ver como Snow y Cenicienta estaban alegres, he hecho algo bueno. Me despedí y ellas igual agitando sus manos y Snow gritando deseándome suerte.

Me sumergí al mar, volví a mi lugar natural, donde se supone que debo estar, pero en realidad mi lugar son la superficie y el mar, pertenezco a ambos mundos. Mi ida a la cueva del calamar fue rápida con todos mis pensamientos sobre la superficie y lo feliz que soy en ella; me acerqué a la cueva y vi que el calamar dormía, está más gordo desde que lo vi la última vez, creo que ha tenido una buena alimentación. Me acerqué con cuidado con la botella y para asegurar que no se despertará empecé a cantar o más bien tararear una canción, los calamares prefieren cantos tranquilos, les da tranquilidad y con un leve roce a sus tentáculos terminará de estar relajado, tras hacer todo esto tomo lugar hacía uno de los tentáculos que permite la expulsión de la tinta, pero debo tener cuidado porque podría despertar y soltar un pequeño veneno, no mata pero deja inconsciente a todo aquel que le llegue la tinta. Muy bien Ariel estas cerca sólo jala el tentáculo, salió la tinta y se lleno por completo el frasco que me dio el Hada Azul, lo tape y como entré, salí con cuidado y luego nade lo más rápido para evitar algún incidente.

-Mmm, ahora me faltan los corales, caracoles y algas. Iré a buscar lo corales y algas en el campo de corales que queda cerca. Luego nado cerca de la costa que están los corales – pensé en voz alta, no era raro en mi eso.

Nade al campo y tome tres corales y dos manojos de algas; seguidamente nade hacía la costa y salí a la orilla tomando cinco caracoles, tome bastantes cosas por el hecho de que no se qué harán y tengan bastante que hacer. Entre al mar y nade caminó al castillo de Snow, cuando me asome a escondidas de una roca para asegurar que estuviesen ellas o no hubiese más nadie, las vi sentadas en el pequeño muelle que tiene para recibir los barcos, nade hasta el muelle y ellas casi de lanzan al mar para saber solamente si estaba bien, ni siquiera para ver si tenía las cosas, sólo querían ver que estuviese bien. Me ayudaron a salir y unos minutos después ya tenía mis piernas, también las extrañe.

-Bueno aquí están lo que me pidieron ahora ¿para que querías las otras cosas? – tenía una idea el caracol y las algas, más no se si estaba en lo cierto.

-Me imagine que preguntarías – sonrió el Hada Azul – las algas son para crear el papel junto con el coral, estos uniéndose crearan el papel para que la tinta de calamar se plasme y así no note el plan que hicimos, ahora el caracol es para crear como una varita la cual se depositara en ella la tinta, se rodeara con plumas para que parezca un plumero normal para firmar y así sirva para el firme el contrato Rumpelstilskin – finalizó el Hada tomando el bolso con las cosas y ella tenía razón con traer las otras cosas, la tinta de calamar no se adhiere a cualquier papel, sino uno fabricado con las algas y corales que permite que quede plasmada, en el mar usamos las algas y por eso no tenemos el inconveniente, además de que la tinta del calamar posee propiedades mágicas que neutraliza a cualquier ser mágico y esta tinta debe ser guardada en el coral para evitar que se seque o pierda sus propiedades que además de neutralizar, ayudan a curar o bueno eso al menos funciona en el mar.

Anocheció y celebramos en el castillo que Cenicienta se libraría del pago de su deuda, pero no podía evitar pensar que si a ella le pidió eso, ¿qué me pedirá a mí? Realmente ahora tenía miedo, pero espero que no pase por su "cobro" de favores. Tras una larga celebración ya nos encontramos tiradas en los muebles del castillo y riéndonos borrachas del sueño, por lo que me dispuse a dar las buenas noches para poder descansar y poner mañana el plan en acción.

-Buenas noches chicas, ha sido un día bastante agitado y creo que será bueno descansar – dije.

Sentí un fuerte abrazo – Gracias de verdad por esto, no sé como pagártelo, sólo sé que gracias a ti he salvado a mi hijo – dijo Cenicienta con la voz entre cortada y vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de alegría, sabía que lloraba por la alegría y no por la tristeza, no necesitaba usar mi poder para eso, le devolví el abrazo, pero sentí un sentimiento de tristeza por parte de Snow, imagino que es por no decirle que soy sirena. Me aparté de Cenicienta y fui con Snow para hablar.

-¿Estás molesta por no decirte que soy sirena? – pregunte.

-No es triste, es confundida, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí y en Cenicienta – respondió con aquella voz que sólo una decepción podía lograr.

-No es que no confiara en ustedes, es sólo que… - tome una pausa y me dispuse a explicar - … ser sirena no es sólo nadar y nuestro canto que enamora o al menos hipnotiza a quien le cantemos, tenemos otros poderes, que los seres mágicos no pueden tener, por ejemplo podemos captar los sentimientos, adivinar que sienten, desean y muchas veces jugar con esos sentimientos, es decir, podemos crear actitudes o provocar otras reacciones con nuestra mente, también si alguien nos salva o nos hacen completamente felices, les damos un deseo, el que quieran excepto la muerte o el amor verdadero – comencé a explicar todo lo que implicaba ser sirena, algo que es largo y tedioso, especialmente para mí que no me gusta explicar todo eso.

-Oh… No sabía eso Ariel, pero de todos modos sabes que puedes confiar en mí al igual que con Cenicienta. Pero no te preocupes que entiendo el porqué no querías decir nada, igual gracias por todo, vales oro Ariel, en serio – no pude evitar sonreír, en serio los humanos no son tan malos como lo pinta mi padre.

Después de tantos abrazos me fui a mi alcoba, nuevamente fui al balcón a ver el mar y en como la luna brillaba sobre ella, nuevamente todo es perfecto. Estuve un rato saboreando el momento hasta que me dispuse a desprenderme de semejante obra de arte y me di la vuelta para ir a la cama, cuando de la nada oigo una risita de un lado de la alcoba, esa risita me era conocida…

-Hola hola pequeña doncella – salió de la oscuridad haciendo una reverencia y vi quien era esa misteriosa persona…

-Hola Rumpelstilskin… -

-Vaya vaya, alguien no se alegra de verme – dijo mientras rondaba la habitación.

-¿Vienes a cobrar el favor que me has hecho no?, porque supongo que tu visita no es para saludar – dije tajantemente.

-Veo que no eres tan ingenua después de todo y efectivamente vine a cobrar el favor que me debes – dijo alegremente mientras daba un pequeño salto de arlequín.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunte indiferente al tema.

-Bueno bueno, como sabes soy el Oscuro y bobo no soy, se que están planeando algo contra mí, pero puedo sacar provecho de eso y tú pequeña sirena me ayudarás – respondió mientras hacía gestos con la mano.

-¿Cuál será esa ayuda? – pregunte ya preocupada, no quiero traicionar a mis amigas.

-Es muy sencillo dulce e inocente niña, se que traman algo con una tinta de calamar, por lo que deberás ir nuevamente al mar y buscarme las algas y corales que usaran para el papel – dijo mientras acercaba a mí.

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero ayudarte? ¿Me volverás sirena otra vez? – pregunte desafiante.

Soltó una risa – Pequeña pequeña todo viene con un precio, como sucedió con Cenicienta y con todos los que piden algo mediante la magia, pero en tu caso serás sirena y para tu desdicha tu adorado padre se enteraría de lo que has hecho, te imaginas ayudar a humanos, ser amigo de ellos y andar en piernas, creo que eso no le agradara y en especial que le mientes diciendo que estás de aventura – no pude evitar el hecho de pensar lo que ocurriría si mi padre se entera, me destierra de nuestras tierras en el mar, no podre tener la vida que tengo y hasta perdería mis amigos – además de eso de jamás volver a la superficie, ya que como bien sabes aquí las sirenas son cotizadas por los reyes – finalizó Rumpelstilskin. No me queda de otra que ayudarlo, por más que quiera a Snow y a Cenicienta no puedo arriesgarme a ser objeto de los reyes y más aún exponer a las demás sirenas y tritones a ser buscados para que los busquen y sean utilizados para fines egoístas.

-Está bien, te ayudare, pero sólo con eso – extendí mi mano en son de trato y con una mirada penetrante llena de ira.

-Entonces mañana al mediodía cuando salgan tus amigas, tú les dirás que las alcanzas después y yo te esperare en la roca donde siempre te posabas para ver a los humanos. No vayas a faltar, porque no quisiera llegar al extremo de que pierdas todo lo que tienes, aunque en verdad si quiero. Ya sabes cuando llegues a la roca me llamas y apareceré – sonrió y cuando intente decir algo desapareció. Ahora veo que soy muy inocente o incrédula, pensé que él hizo lo que hizo por mí porque era bueno, pero veo que acá todo lo que hagas viene con un precio, muchas veces buenas otras no tan buenas, pero todo tiene un precio, apréndete eso Ariel…

Amaneció pero decidí quedarme un rato más en la cama, no quiero mentirle a mis amigas, pero no puedo arriesgar la vida de mis hermanos en el mar, arriesgar mi vida o mi libertad no me importaría mucho, pero jamás arriesgaría la de mis hermanos, a lo mejor, quizás Snow y Cenicienta lo entiendan, claro está si les digo o mejor ni les digo así evito que se molesten conmigo.

Sentí un pequeño golpe en la puerta y me pare de golpe del susto, me arregle un poco mi cabello y dije que pasará o pasaran.

-Hola Ariel, vine a ver si estabas lista para arreglar todo lo de la noche, ya sabes, lo del plan – dijo Snow.

-Hola Snow, mejor adelántense ustedes aún no estoy lista y quería pasar donde mi padre para que supiera que estoy bien – mentirosa Ariel, mentirosa, le mientes a tus amigas.

-¿Segura? No queremos ir sin ti y tampoco dejarte sola en el castillo – dijo Snow preocupada.

-Tranquila, yo iré más tarde, no faltare por nada en el mundo. No te preocupes – le dije a Snow mientras la abrazaba, bueno realmente yo necesitaba un abrazo.

-Está bien, de todos modos le pediré a un amigo que este por aquí para que te lleve al lugar que acordamos para realizar todo – dijo Snow con una sonrisa – Y suerte con tu padre – de despidió y se fue. Tome un enorme respiro para no llorar, siento que las traiciono, pero debo cumplir mi deber de princesa del mar, cuidar y proteger el reino.

Salí del castillo, entre al mar, sentí el cosquilleo y apareció mi cola, nade lo más que pude hasta el campo de corales, tome las algas y los corales, los guarde en el bolso que llevo para nadar y me tome camino a ir a la roca nadando lo más rápido que podía para terminar con esto. Llegue a la roca, me senté y antes de que pudiera llamar a Rumpelstilskin apareció.

-¿Me llamabas? – preguntó haciendo su típica reverencia.

-Toma lo que pediste – saque las cosas y las deje sobre la roca.

-Sin rodeos y al grano, vaya que quieres salir rápido de aquí – tomo las algas y los corales, sonrió y volvió a mirarme – Gracias sirenita, ahora iré hacer mi trabajo.

-¡Espera! – Grité – No le harás dañó a nadie con eso ¿verdad? – pregunté.

-Claro que no, esto sencillamente es algo que alguien necesitara en un futuro no muy lejano – sonrió y desapareció, sin yo poder volver a preguntar algo. Sólo me tranquiliza el hecho de que no les hará nada malo a Snow y Cenicienta.

Ya calmada nade hasta el castillo de Snow, vi que no estuviese nadie cerca, salí del agua, espero a que me secare y camine hasta el castillo para ver si estaba el amigo de Snow que me llevaría a donde ellas estaban. Llegando al castillo vi un joven tocando la flauta en las escaleras de la entrada del castillo, no podía verle la cara ya que estaba despalda, me acerque y toque su hombro para saludarlo, cuando toque su hombro sentí que lo había asustado, se volteo y pude ver esos ojos azul mar, sentí que el mar podía caber en sus ojos.

-Hola, no quise asustarte, sólo que no quería gritar e interrumpir tú concierto de flauta – sonreí ante él – supongo que eres el amigo de Snow, mucho gusto soy Ariel.

Sonrió – Tranquila, sólo que estaba concentrado tocando – podía sentir que amaba la música como nadie o como yo amaba cantar – y si soy el amigo de Snow, mucho gusto soy Eric – lindo nombre para un apuesto joven y esa sonrisa, parecían perlas – pensé que no llegarías o que Snow me engaño – sonrió apenado.

-Para nada, sólo que me distraje caminando por la playa mientras admiraba el mar – voltee al ver lo que es verdaderamente mi hogar.

-El mar es precioso, yo tengo un castillo casi montado en el mar y un comedor donde las paredes son vidrios que permiten ver el mar mientras se come – definitivamente este hombre es perfecto, creo y espero que no sea la última vez que lo vea – quizás algún días puedas ir, con Snow y Cenicienta – sonrió y yo sentía como se me acaloraba la cara y se sonrojaba mis mejillas.

-Con mucho gusto iría, al igual que Snow y Cenicienta – el sonrió mientras se peinaba un poco su hermoso cabello – aunque creó que ahorita deberíamos ir con Snow y Cenicienta, ya que nos deben estar esperando.

-Claro, verdad, Snow no le gusta que la hagan esperar – sonrió mientras tomaba de mi brazo y me dirigía a su carruaje. Sabía que el viaje a donde estuviese Snow no sería aburrido y también sabía que está no sería la última vez que viera a Eric. A pesar del pequeño encuentro con Rumpelstilskin sabía que ahora todo mejoraría.

* * *

Bueno espero que les gustará, este ha sido mi fic más largo creo jaja..

Los _reviews, followers y favs_ son bien recibidos y me suben el ánimo :)

**Lady Mermaid**


End file.
